


Stupid Misunderstandings

by sizhu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding results in a half-assed torture session after coffeehouse hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Prompt Response from Tumblr between my Dino and a friend's Byakuran  
>  **Torture Me:** I’ll write a drabble about your character torturing mine or vise versa.

Dino sat tied to a chair, blindfolded. He wasn’t sure where he was or how he’d gotten there in the first place. Nor did he know _why_ he was there. His restraints didn’t feel like standard rope, but they weren’t metal, either. The blond tested his restraints, but they were solid. Dino sighed. Looked like he was stuck there. Who brought him there? Why did this stranger want him? It’s not like he was of any importance. He was just a barista trying to make a living. What would anyone want with an unassuming coffee shop employee? He couldn’t think of anything he’d done to warrant this kind of treatment. Ten years working at that shop, and he’d never botched anyone’s order. He sighed again. What could he have done wrong…?

The last thing he remembered was saying goodnight to his coworkers and locking up, ready to head home to a finicky feline and housemate who, in retrospect, was a lot like his cat. No wonder they got along famously.

…Now was not the time for that. He had to figure out where he was, why, and how he was going to get out. …His housemate would know how to get out… _Not the time, Dino_. He sighed yet again, and craned his neck around to see if he could get a glimpse of anything through the little space between skin and blindfold. He had no such luck.

“My, my, my. Look who finally decided to wake up.” A voice, smooth as silk, cut through the darkness. It was followed by quiet, elegant footsteps. “Do you know why you’re here, Dino Cavallone?”

Dino blinked behind the blindfold. His captor knew his name. That meant he wasn’t randomly kidnapped off the street in front of a coffee shop. He shook his head no. He didn’t knave any idea why he was here.

“You’re here because you were playing with something that belongs to me.” The voice practically purred in his ear. Dino jumped, startled. When had his captor gotten so close?

But, more importantly, Dino had _no_ idea what his captor was talking about. He tried thinking about what he could have done, what he could have bothered, that didn’t belong to him. His thoughts were cut short by a sharp pain in his thigh. He yelped in surprise. “ _Wha—_ “

He was cut short by another sharp pain, this time across his face. He was being hit with _something_ , but he wasn’t sure _what_. Whatever it was wasn’t breaking the skin. He couldn’t feel any bleeding (yet).

“You will speak when spoken to, and only when asked a direct question, _Dino~_.” The voice sang.

Dino bit his tongue and nodded. If that stopped him from getting hit. He sighed in relief when he felt his captor move a little bit away. Quietly, of course. He was afraid a sigh would get him hit again. Why was he there? Wherever ‘there’ was.

“Good boy.” The voice purred again. “Now, why were you flirting with my pet?”

Flirting? What?

“…I’m sorry, you’re going to need to specify a na—“ Dino hissed as the object swiped him across the face again.

“My pet. Shou-chan.”

…

What.

Was this seriously about one of his regulars? Was this _seriously_ the boyfriend of one of his regulars beating him up over a misunderstanding? Fuck him. He should just resign and become a pencil pusher. No way he could fuck _that_ up.

“I wasn’t—“ This time, a fist hit him square in the jaw. Dino felt blood in pool in his mouth, and he had to spit it out. “ _Will you let me finish_?”

“Hm…” The voice hummed. “Very well.”

“I wasn’t _flirting_ with your ‘pet’, Byakuran.” Dino huffed, spitting out more blood. “I was offering him pointers for the job. He applied for a job at the coffee shop last week.”

“I see…”

Dino hissed again as he felt another hit. “ _Will you quit that_? Jesus Christ. Why would I flirt with Shouichi? I’m engaged. Besides, Shouichi gets two coffees every day – one for him, and one for _you_.”

Well.

This was embarrassing.

“You’re free to go, then.” Byakuran undid the bindings and the blindfold. “But, one more thing.”

Dino stood up brushed his arms and legs of imaginary dust and rubbed his cheek. “What would that be?”

The blond didn’t expect the third and final swing to his face, as he staggered back and fell into the chair he was just tied to.

“Just a precaution so that you _don’t_ flirt with my Shou-chan.” Byakuran looked smug.

“Shit, Byakuran, is that _really_ fucking necessary?” Dino hissed and rubbed his cheek again.

“Yes.”

And with that, Dino was allowed to leave.

 

A couple hours later, Dino made it back home to his housemate (fiancé) and cat from Hell.

“What the fuck happened to you, Dino?” Mukuro blinked at his fiancé and put down the fashion magazine as Dino stumbled into the house.

“I smiled at a regular.”

The howling laughter could be heard a block away.


End file.
